


我营业cp的姿势正确吗？

by Ksette



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksette/pseuds/Ksette
Summary: 编的！全是编的！小学生作文！特别OOC！
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 5





	我营业cp的姿势正确吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 编的！全是编的！小学生作文！特别OOC！

1·我，田中樹

一个根正苗红的新时代青年偶像(？)

在所属公司待了十一年，最近终于混出点名堂了

我所在的组合！要出道了！

嗯，虽然还没公布出去。

但是！令我困惑的事情出现了！

刚刚结束的经纪人小会上说要给我们六个人官方凑三对cp

？？？？？？

我心想这还用凑？

别问！

问就是不仲是真的啊！

(偷偷瞄了眼两人座位之间尴尬又不失礼貌的距离，呜呜呜——————不仲！真好嗑！)

我，满怀期待，仿佛这是奥斯卡最佳cp的颁奖典礼，我的cp要捂不住了吗！那就让他们大力地播撒爱的种子吧！！！

“杰西和大我双vo组，优吾和慎太郎长末组，北斗就和樹吧。”

等一下

好像有哪里不对

😳

？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

我没听错吧？？？

我和谁？？？？？？？

谁和我？？？？？？？？？

我这是自己拆了自己cp？？？？？

可能是我打开方式不太对

“啊——————————？！”

对不起没控制住叫声，可我吓到了啊啊啊！

杰尼斯你！没有心！胆敢拆散我cp！

三押x1

今天也是押韵满满的拉普儿😘

2·一大早就被经纪人千叮咛万嘱咐

要和北斗有空没空就营个业发点糖

营业cp的正确姿势是什么啊啊啊啊啊

我太难了，真的😔

试问

和自己喜欢的cp中的一方炒cp是种什么感觉

我拆我cp？！

我看我这不是官方cp

我这是官方“小三”啊！

对不起，妈妈，救救我🆘

今天的田中樹也是这么的左右为难

3·唉，话说北斗一定也很困扰吧

看着喜欢的大我和别人组cp

我不禁伸手拍了拍站在身边的北斗的肩

看了眼和杰西拍双人照的大我又看了眼他投去辛苦你了的眼神

“没事的，我都懂，只是营业而已，别担心”

手“啪”地一下被打掉

“哈？”

冷漠的语气，冷漠的眼

冷漠的北斗突然变了脸

看吧！！！我就知道！！！！！

北斗吃醋了！！！

经纪人啊！官方cp什么的！

你真的凑错啦！！！

4·不仲才是真的！！！

我本人田中树的内心↑

5·唉，距离上次和北斗在棚内拍摄闹出不愉快之后，别说营业发糖了，我都不敢和他说话了！

时不时就用冷冷的眼神看着我

大哥！大兄弟！

这cp也不是我分的嘛！

我！

我也想让你和大我一组的嘛！

唉

别问

问就是田中树太难了😭

6·上次的事我怎么想怎么愧疚

是我不该提

让北斗想起伤心事

我请他吃个饭吧

好不容易鼓起勇气提出要不要一起吃饭的邀请，没想到北斗一下子就同意了

太好了！！！

7·约在了我们高中经常一起去的家庭餐厅

知道北斗爱吃山药和秋葵

既然是赔礼道歉的，都点！！！不用怜惜我的钱包！！！

“你点的？”他有点疑惑的夹了一筷子秋葵

啊嘞嘞嘞？是我太自作主张了吗

我立刻！马上！狗腿！

“哎呀，你不是喜欢吃的吗！我看你在杂志上写的，就给你点了，嘿嘿嘿”

“你，还记得我喜欢吃什么？”

虽然说！这个杂志已经过去好多年了！但我田中树的脑子那是相当的好，怎么可能会忘记！

“当然啦！北斗的喜好我怎么会忘呢！”

他似乎嘴角有了笑意！

我再接再厉！

“咱们这么多年的好朋友了对吧！”

嘴角突然就平了怎么回事！我紧张！

对面的北斗闷闷地答“嗯，是啊，好朋友。”

哎呀，你这个小勺子吓死我了，还以为你不高兴了呢。

真好，我和北斗的革命友谊更加紧密了呢！

明天的工作也可以加油加油加油！

8·少俱录制结束，我第一个回了休息室

北斗没五分钟也进来了

害，趁着另外四只没回来我就问了吧

伸头缩头都是一刀！来吧！向我开炮！

“话说，北斗啊，关于我们两营业cp的事情......”本田中怂真的努力开头了！相信我！

“嗯？”一如既往的冷淡

“你，你是怎么看的啊......”

“我？你觉得呢。”丢下一个反问句拿着洗澡用具就出去了

看吧！你看吧！北斗真的很在意这件事情！

经纪人啊！你快把大我还给他吧！

我爬起来也拿着换洗衣服冲去了浴室。

9·北斗已经在洗了

哗啦啦的水声让我很快确认到了他所在的隔间，打开他隔壁的隔间门放好东西开始自己头上搓泡泡。

“北斗？能听见吗？”

“嗯”

“我有个事情想和你商量一下”

“什么？”

我不由得紧张的咽了咽口水“就是关于营业cp的事情，我感觉现在这个分组大家都不太开心的样子，所以我在想啊，就......”隔壁的水声突然停了搞得我内心一咯噔。

“就什么？”北斗的声音透过隔间的玻璃传来，有点闷有点低

“就......要不我去和经纪人商量商量，拜托他把我和大我换一换，让大我和你一对怎么样，这样你也开心一些，我也开心一些。”

终于说出来了，本田中怂真的太不容易惹，北斗应该会很高兴吧—————————————————

？？？？？

“北，北斗你，你怎么进来了？！”

10·一转身发现北斗从隔壁进来了我这个隔间。

这这这！什么情况！

我手脚无措都不知道捂哪里

只会傻登登地盯着他了

看着他棱角分明的面容

啊！北斗是真的好好看啊🤩！这下颌线！绝！

顺着往下

他的锁骨，胸肌，再到分明的腹肌

这人会不会太被上帝眷顾了点！长的这么酷就算了！身材也这么好！

懂了！这就是个雕塑人啊！！！

“哎哎哎————————————！！！北斗你！”

在脑海中被赞叹着的那个人突然上前将我们的小企鹅就这样抵在了淋浴间湿滑的瓷砖上。

这，这什么情况？壁咚？

“你就这么想把我推出去给别人？”北斗微微低头的姿势湿透的刘海制造出层层阴影，看不清他的表情，语气中透露着一丝悲伤。

“什，什么推出去？”我开始慌了

北斗似乎有点烦躁

“你这个木头！”

11·唇上突然被一个温热的东西覆盖

这是，，北斗的嘴唇吗

好软

不对，现在是想这个事情的时候吗！

奋力眨巴眨巴眼睛

北斗吻了我？

嗯？？？？？？

北斗怎么会吻我？

他不是喜欢大我........的......吗......

“呜——”下巴突然被捏住强迫张开嘴，没忍住叫出了声

北斗就这么轻柔地吮吸着前面这人的舌头和嘴唇

我头好晕啊

是因为水雾，还是北斗啊

双唇轻轻的分开，北斗将头埋在我的肩窝

“田中樹，你这个小企鹅🐧脑子都装了什么？”

啊？什么？

我真的很不解

甚至都忘了问他为什么吻我

我微微歪头，目光不敢停留在他的脸上

北斗站直身体扶住我的脑袋直视着我的眼睛说“你这个笨蛋小企鹅，一脸的问号，告诉你，吻你当然是因为喜欢你。”温柔的目光加上淡淡的无奈的笑意。

12·啥？？？？？？？

我听到了啥？？？？？？？

我田中樹被表白了！

还是被北斗！

妈妈

告诉我

我在做梦吗？

不对我为啥这么开心

“北，北斗你不是喜欢大我的吗？”在他目光的注视下，我说话的声音愈发变小。没办法嘛！我真的很怂嘛！

“还不是为了你！”北斗边说边弹了一下我脑门

“啊！痛😣”

“痛才对，惩罚你这么久发现不了我的喜欢。”

啊！又说了一遍！

北斗喜欢我！

不知道为什么听到北斗一遍又一遍的表白我的脸烧得更厉害了，我在害羞？

哎呀呀！可哪有人不穿衣服表白的啦！这当然会害羞！

看了眼北斗裹着的浴巾，再看看光溜溜的自己

好吧

没穿衣服的只有我一个啊啊啊啊啊

13·我对北斗又是什么心情呢？

我坐在家里的床上进入呆滞状态

下午在公司浴室的事情一遍又一遍的在我脑子里回放。

那之后北斗也没问我对他是什么感觉说了一句“今天辛苦啦，回家好好休息。”摸了摸我的粉毛，然后打开隔间门就离开了。

难道是开玩笑？

可北斗不像是拿这种事情开玩笑的人啊。

他一直都那么好，会在我mc的时候帮我，会给我买好早餐，还监督我都吃完，live期间住同一个房间，还会喊我起床，会在开车的时候给我投喂东西。

怎么回事？

一想起北斗怎么脑子里全是他对我的照顾

还莫名烧得慌

捂了捂不争气发热发烫的脸

田中樹啊！！！！！

你是不是喜欢上北斗啦！

还有啦！

你怎么才发现人家对你这么好啊！

白白享受了这么久！

脑内的自我否定大会刷刷刷地发表着言论

一气之下呼哧呼哧的把一头刚吹干的粉毛揉的像个鸟窝

14·本人田中樹，决定了

正视自己的情感！

向松村北斗！

表白！💪🏻💪🏻💪🏻

15·说着是要表白吧

本田中怂果然又双叒叕怂了

不是！

北斗怎么一直盯着我！

他！他！他这样我没办法专心工作啦！

现在刚好再拍其他四只的照片

我拉着北斗的衣服把他拽到一边没什么人的地方

“北斗。”

“嗯？”

“我，昨天回去想了一些事情。”

他打断我说话“还是要拿我换杰西？”

我一下子急了，哎呀，这人怎么回事啦

“不是！我是想说！我也喜欢你！如果你昨天不是开玩笑的话。”还是一如既往音量越来越小。

“樹你，，，说你也喜欢我？”北斗看起来很惊讶的样子“真的吗？”

“对啦！喜欢你啦！好像就是一直没发现而已嘛！”

北斗一把搂住低着头嘟嘟囔囔的我

“你这个小企鹅终于开窍了。”在我的额头上留下浅浅一吻。

16·和北斗在一起也有一段时间了

不知道为啥

另外四只知道的时候都一脸欣慰

杰西甚至还对北斗说“不容易啊朋友！”

嗯嗯嗯？？？？？？？

是不是有什么事情只有我一个人不知道？

哎呀不管了

往身后之人怀里缩了缩，拿粉色头发往上蹭了蹭他的下巴

“北斗你在看什么呀？”看着他手上拿的杂志

“在看上次我们拍的图片呀”他手指轻轻点着他把我高高举起的那张图“这张图在饭之间评价不错哦！”

“哎！真的吗！”我高兴地扭头看着北斗说“我是不是掌握了营业cp的正确姿势啦！”

北斗的手指轻柔的划过我的脸侧，吻了上来，不带情欲，只有爱意。

“你这是恋爱的正确姿势，我的笨蛋小企鹅。”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 愿食用愉快|˛˙꒳˙)♡  
> （鞠躬）


End file.
